


Basic White Girl Problems

by LaingLeigh



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Kyle Bishop Lives, Kyle Bishop is a good boyfriend, Kyle/Tom forever, M/M, Smash AU, the show must go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Tom tries to pretend that he actually hates everything about Lin and Hamilton. When he really doesn't. It's all fun and games until Kyle catches him singing.





	Basic White Girl Problems

**Author's Note:**

> After marathoning SMASH, again. I wanted to write something that included my favorite ship: Kyle and Tom. It takes place after a year that Smash ended with a few changes. Consider it an AU.

Basic White Girl Problems:  
By: LaingLeigh

Tom thought he was home alone. Until he wasn’t. “Ah ha!” Kyle declared. 

Tom twirled on his heels and stopped. “What?” Tom asked innocently but Kyle didn’t believe him. 

“You do like Hamilton!” Kyle continued. “I dare say, you might even like Lin!” 

Tom gasped over dramatically. “I do not!” 

“Do too!” Kyle argued. 

Tom sighed. “Fine,” He said. “I’m a basic white bitch who loves Hamilton and Pumpkin Spiced Everything,” 

Kyle laughed. He thought Tom’s British accent was terrible. His rapping skills were worse. However, he did try. 

“What’s that?” Tom demanded. 

Kyle wasn’t empty-handed. He had his phone in his left hand. “Nothing,” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Tom said. “You’re not sending that to Lin,” 

“I would never,” 

“You so would,” Tom mocked him. 

“I may have,” 

Kyle waited forever to have Lin on his contact list. He wasn’t about to put that to waste. Besides, it was good to see that Lin and Tom were actually on civil terms now. It was almost scary. 

Almost. 

“He better not Tweet that!” Tom warned, not so playfully. He winced when he heard a familiar notification go off. 

“Too late,” Kyle winced.

It started on Twitter, then spread to the rest of Lin’s social media pages. Next, his fans got a hold of it and started to repost it. Everywhere. 

“My future husband even said something about!” Tom cried. 

Indeed, Patrick Dylan did Tweet about it. “At least, he complimented on your singing,” Kyle read. 

“Great,” Tom said. 

“It will blow over,” Kyle promised. 

“Yeah, but not before Derek puts in his ten cents,” calculated Tom. 

“How can I fix this?” 

“I don’t know,” Tom answered. “Kiss and make it all better?” 

Kyle smirked. Now, that he could possibly do. And then some. 

End.


End file.
